Pintando cielos
by HermyGranger
Summary: Y así se van sumando amigos a la lista de Luna, a su cielo. Y es increíble, piensa ella, grandioso. Porque están en guerra y aún así la gente sigue uniéndose con otras, amando, luchando. Y entonces no pueden perder.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueeeenas! Les cuento de que se trata esto más o menos (aparte del hecho de que van a tener que leerlo). Siempre me encantó la forma en que Luna se fue adaptando a un nuevo mundo con amigos y seres que la quieren y la aprecian por lo que es, con sus aros de rabanitos y su creencia en los torposoplos. Por eso, decidí hacer un fic con viñetas de cada una de las personas que son importantes para ella. Particularmente, los que están dibujados en el techo de su habitación (lo dice en el séptimo libro).**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, espacios o hechos me pertenecen. La trama sí :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pintando cielos<span>**

**Luna y Ron**

Ron es el único que piensa en ella como en alguien genial. Y, la verdad, para él no es necesario que haya una guerra de por medio para saberlo. No hace falta que Luna diga: Si, yo le creo a Harry; o que pelee a su lado en el ministerio, o en Hogwarts, contra los mortífagos.

Luna es lo que es con o sin guerra. Eso es lo que ve Ron y por eso le gusta. Porque es el único capaz de ver algo sin el Ejército de Dumbledore, la fidelidad y la valentía al luchar contra Voldemort y todas esas cosas que nublan un poco la imagen de sí misma como ente independiente de todo aquello.

Ron a veces tiene la sensación de que Luna es algo así como una hermana menor. A veces y solo a veces. Como cuando hay demasiada inocencia en lo que dice, o cuando es algo vergonzosamente cierto.

Entonces Ron piensa que no recuerda cuándo dejó de burlarse de ella (al igual que lo hizo con Hermione) para pasar a defenderla (con Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Neville) de cualquiera que la moleste. Aunque ella parezca no necesitarlo.

Porque cuando Ron la ve bailando en la boda de Bill y Fleur, así, sola, en medio de la pista, al lado de las mesas doradas, dando vueltas con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados sin importarle realmente nada, solo puede pensar dos cosas: la primera, que su amiga, esa que es rubia, de Ravenclaw, y que cree en los snorckack de cuernos arrugados es genial. Y la otra es que debe alejar a Hermione de Krum lo más rápido posible.

Por eso, cuando se entera que Voldemort la secuestró, no quiere ni siquiera imaginarse algo peor. Y es una angustia que lo carcome por dentro. Y el no saber qué hacer porque ya cayeron muchos. Y el no poder hacer nada. Entonces se sienta en una roca que sobresale en medio de un bosque perdido en Inglaterra y opta por creerle a Harry y pensar que está bien. Que todos están bien, o mejor dicho, sobreviviendo.

Y así se van sumando amigos a la lista de Luna, a su cielo. Y es increíble, piensa ella, grandioso. Porque están en guerra y aún así la gente sigue uniéndose con otras, amando, luchando. Y entonces no pueden perder. No con tanto bueno que sigue ahí, resistiendo. La guerra no es de Luna, de Ron, de Harry, de Hermione y de todos ellos. Pero la paz sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero de verdad que les haya gustado! Saludoos :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni los hechos me pertencen. La trama sí.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Luna y Hermione<span>**

Luna hace que Hermione pierda la paciencia. La desespera que se aferre a la existencia de snorkarcks de cuernos arrugados, torposoplos y demás criaturas inexistentes de las que no hay **pruebas**, hechos concretos, tangibles y reales que demuestren que en realidad están ahí y forman parte de todo eso que es el mundo mágico.

Aunque en un punto difuso en el tiempo, Hermione la deja ser. Se ahorra toda lógica o teoría que se amontone en su boca, luchando por salir y, simplemente, la deja ser.

Y se siente bien. Como si al fin y al cabo no fuera tan cerrada como Luna cree. Porque lo de ellas puede ser una amistad muy peculiar, pero lo es al fin.

Y Hermione respeta las creencias de Luna como ésta respeta las suyas. Porque al final, lo mismo da si los torposoplos existen o no. Si la otra persona , la que está luchando a su lado en una sala llena de profecías, la que fue secuestrada por Voldemort, la misma que tiene un dibujo de ella en su habitación, es su amiga y está ahí, para ayudarla cuando haga falta, nada importa.

…

La chimenea, el fuego acogedor, las mil fotos de pelirrojos sonrientes, pelirrojos bebés, pelirrojos padres, pelirrojos que no están; y todo eso que forma la sala de La Madriguera, junto con el sillón amplio, las lámparas, el diario de esta mañana y ellos, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna y Neville.

-Luna, ¿Te unirías a la PEDDO?- le pregunta Hermione, mirándola suplicante, pero confiada. Los restantes chicos se miran unos a otros, se aclaran la garganta incómodos o giran los ojos, resignados.

Y Luna se inclina, interesada, en el sillón en el que está sentada, entre Harry y Ron.

-¿Es una de esas asociaciones secretas para terminar con la caza de boutlucles? Porque mi padre está investigando sobre eso…

Harry sonríe y mira a Ron. Es tan típico, la verdad. Luna, hablando sobre cosas extrañas de las que generalmente su padre investiga; Hermione persiguiendo a todos con su cuadernito de la PEDDO, incluso cuando ya no están en Hogwarts y cada uno es más capaz de escaparse de ella; Neville mirando para otro lado, intentando desinteresarse del asunto.

Y con todo, a Hermione no le importa. Porque sabe que Luna va a aceptar y que incluso respeta a los elfos antes de cualquier PEDDO. Porque sabe que Luna tiene valores fuertes y no le va a importar comprometerse. Porque sabe que Luna cree que todos los elfos, duendes, centauros, sirenas son perfectamente capaces de merecer respeto; al igual que un humano. Y además, porque sabe que Luna va a intentar cambiar unas cuantas cosas de la PEDDO, va a cuestionar otras, y probablemente acaben discutiendo un poco y ella, Hermione, termine enojada. Pero no le importa nada de eso, porque Luna es de los suyos.

Entonces, después de haberle explicado a Luna que no, que en realidad no se trataba de eso, sino de elfos; dijo:

-Claro, sería genial. Casi como tener…

-No digas amigos porque ya los tienes, Luna.-La interrumpe Ron, mirándola con impaciencia, porque todavía no puede creer cómo ella piensa que no tiene amigos, es un insulto.

-Iba a decir "una nueva causa", pero gracias.

Hermione y Neville sonríen, Ron bufa, pero mira a Luna con afecto, y Harry y Ginny se burlan, riéndose a carcajadas.

Y Hermione, feliz, anota otro nombre a los ocho que hay en la lista. Lo sabía, Luna es de los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta acá llegué. Espero actualizar otro pronto, sinceramente. Gracias por leer! Saludos :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón, mil perdones por demorarme de esa manera. Ni si quiera tengo un justificatorio**

**Quería aclarar algo sobre esta viñeta: yo siempre dije que este es un fic de amistad, no de romance. Si ustedes quieren verla como otra cosa me parece perfecto, todos tenemos diferentes paradigmas, una realidad que puede ser vista de diferentes formas y un montón de etcéteras que estudio en Humanidades :) Lo digo porque por ahí a algunos que no le gusta la pareja y lo pueden malinterpretar o a los que sí les gusta pueden ilusionarse. Pero lo cierto es que los amigos se quieren, sin insinuar nada más que ustedes quieran o no imaginar. Conclusión: imaginen lo que quieran imaginar aunque yo lo haya escrito desde el punto de vista de la amistad. (Me extendí un poquito)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville y Luna<strong>

Está buscando los colores para pintar su propio cielo, al igual que muchos otros (personas lejanas o cercanas a él, amigos, conocidos o desconocidos). Y también, hablando más física que metafóricamente, está sentado bajo la gran sombra de un árbol cualquiera en los jardines de Hogwarts.

De alguna u otra forma, hubo un espacio de tiempo libre que pudieron usar para estar todos juntos bajo aquel viejo árbol, porque, como Hermione dice "_Séptimo no es fácil. Oh! Y todavía hay que hacer la redacción de transformaciones_". Es un soleado domingo a la tarde y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y él, Neville, están comiendo tostadas con manteca, observando la superficie del lago, leyendo un libro o molestando al calamar gigante.

Y es raro, porque Neville los ve a todos juntos y siente que todavía no se han recuperado del todo de esa guerra que todavía está ahí, tocándoles los talones con cicatrices invisibles y no tanto. Porque todavía entra al Gran Salón y por un momento le parece que todo se transforma en polvo, humo y caras distorsionadas por el esfuerzo y sucias por la destrucción. Y, aunque cada vez es menos que antes, imagina que ve caer un cuerpo y siente miedo.

Y observa aquel montón de heridas y recuerdos que sonríen y comen, relajados por un momento. A Hermione que reta a Ron por algo que habrá dicho mientras los demás ríen, al pelirrojo que la abraza cuando ella está en pleno regaño, callándola con cosquillas, haciendo que suelte su libro y ría a carcajadas; a Harry y Ginny, abrazados, mirando divertidos todo; y a Luna, que cierra los ojos, escucha las voces y sonríe.

La forma que él tiene para describir a Luna es sabiduría. Pero no esa que se necesita para memorizar un embrujo, o entender la tercera ley de Golpalott; es esa que sirve más en lo abstracto, que tiene que ver con estados de ánimo, pensamientos y reacciones presentidas. Tiene que ver con saber qué decir en un momento difícil, cómo romper el hielo, cómo ayudar a alguien.

Como todos, Luna es una parte fundamental de ellos, es la lunática, pero con tono cariñoso, con aprecio. Le debe mucho a Luna, cree Neville, le **deben** mucho. Piensa que la quiere con locura, que le salvó la vida así, con sus aros de rabanitos (o ciruelas dirigibles, es lo mismo, a estas alturas) y su creencia en torposoplos.

Porque Luna, desafiando las miradas burlonas y comentarios hirientes de los mortífagos que no creen en nada -porque lo que no entienden no existe-, los venció a todos.

Por todo eso, Luna es sabia y Neville la puede ver fácilmente con una larga barba canosa, sonriendo con amabilidad y pareciéndose mucho a Dumbledore, otro sabio; con la imagen, Neville, sonríe un poco (de oreja a oreja).

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos, besos :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Pasó un montón de tiempo, lo sé. Espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año y que estén bien. Para justificar mi demora voy a decir que la culpa de todo la tiene el verano. El calor y el verano. Porque a mi ese calor excesivo que hace no me inspira para nada, el frío sí. Así que es por eso que no actualicé en tanto tiempo. Bueno, espero que disfruten esta viñeta, que es cortita y rara :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes, espacios y hechos no me pertenecen. La trama sí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry y Luna<strong>

Harry se ríe y observa, como sin querer, los gestos de sus amigos que parecen decir (que dicen) que Luna es y será Luna siempre, gracias a Merlín. Entonces, decide volver a prestar atención a lo que dice del Ministerio y su negocio de alcohol producido con mocos de trolls.

Para él, Luna tiene ese aire que podría definir como sabia inocencia, o extrema sensibilidad, no sabe. Luna es aquella chica de largo pelo rubio, lunática, con quince años plagados de cicatrices imborrables, aquella que siempre estuvo allí para él, del tipo de persona que no se olvida fácilmente y de la que, sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente se aleja. A Harry, Luna le demostró que hay un mundo entero que miles de personas no ven, que Voldemort es Voldemort porque no ama, y que él es Harry justamente por lo contrario. Le enseñó a ver más allá de las cosas y un poco a entender la filosofía de las personas, le mostró que no está solo, por mucho que a veces lo parezca.

De Luna, Harry recibió otro tipo de ayuda, diferente a la de Ron y Hermione, una ayuda que tiene mucho más de metafísica, estados de ánimo y pensamientos.

**….**

Están en la quietud de la biblioteca, con una Madame Prince demasiado ocupada para prestarles atención. Hermione lo arrastró allí para dejar de mirar a Lavander colgada del cuello de Ron y Harry aceptó porque, de paso, él tampoco quería estar ahí. Entonces ven a Luna en una mesa solitaria casi al fondo y se le unen.

-Luna, ¿de verdad crees que alguna vez esta guerra termine?- pregunta él, porque está en uno de esos momentos en los que la tristeza parece desarmarlo, hacerlo débil, dejándolo sin ganas de pelear. Luna hace su tarea de transformaciones de quinto con ayuda de Hermione, que busca un libro que recuerda haber usado para la misma redacción el año pasado, en una estantería cercana a la mesa. Ella levanta su cabeza y lo mira con la misma curiosidad de siempre.

-Claro, Harry. –le dice, sorprendida de que exista siquiera la duda - Depende de todos nosotros y eso es lo bueno, porque creemos en lo que defendemos mucho más que los mortífagos.

Y entonces Harry sonríe para sí. Le hace acordar levemente a Dumbledore, con quien tiene una cita ese viernes. Está seguro que él diría algo parecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el penúltimo capítulo. La última es de Ginny :)<strong>

**Bueno, eso es todo. Nos leemos, besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! No tardé tanto ésta vez, no?. No como taaaaaaaaaanto así. Bueno, les explico un poco esto porque puede ser confuso: está última viñeta es una mezcla entre recuerdos que Ginny tiene de Luna y la Ginny de dieciséis años, escondida en su casa, angustiada porque Harry, Ron y Hermione no están y por el secuestro de Luna. En otras palabras, la Ginny del séptimo libro, cuando no vuelve a Hogwarts después de navidad y se salva por poco de ser secuestrada ella también.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J.K., la trama es mía.**

**Este es la última viñeta, que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ginny y Luna<span>**

-Por cierto, gracias por defenderme de esos chicos. No es que me importe demasiado que me llamen lunática pero, ya sabes, es ofensivo.- agrega Luna mientras caminan por el pasillo que va a la biblioteca. Lo dice todo con una suavidad especial, con un dejo de desenfado que Ginny percibe asombrada. Muy pocas veces se conoce a alguien como a ella, piensa.

-De nada. No me importaría lanzarle la maldición mocomurciélagos a ese tal Tyler otra vez. Fue divertido, en realidad. En todo caso, llámame si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, Luna.- responde Ginny y le sonríe sinceramente, porque Luna es agradable y parece genial.

….

Ginny recuerda con nostalgia la primera vez que habló con Luna, piensa que todo es un asco, en un mundo donde cada vez es más difícil sonreír. Otra vez, los mortífagos le arrancan otro ser querido. Y es un miedo que se junta en sus huesos, se instala en la piel y no sale. Es un dolor de estómago permanente, un nudo en la garganta, son los ojos llenos de lágrimas que. Es el coraje que se le junta de repente, la bronca. Es el optimismo inesperado, corto, débil que la ataca, rescatándola un poco. Y es, son, serán un montón de cosas que no puede expresar con palabras, porque todo, todo es más grande.

Ginny traza planes casi utópicos, imagina lugares, posibles prisiones en donde tienen secuestrada a Luna, cree verla sonriendo inocentemente y siente miedo. Porque el Innombrable, porque los mortífagos, porque todos esos seres sin luz no entenderían a su amiga y teme, teme que se la cambien, a fuerza de sufrimiento, por otra del todo desconocida, del todo normal. Porque todo debe parar y debe parar ahora. Porque tienen a Luna. Tienen a Luna y nadie hace nada.

Está tirada en su cama, mirando por la ventana ese campo tan lleno de todo, recordando viejos partidos de quiddich con sus hermanos, con Harry y Hermione; de esos partidos que de justos tienen poco, de risas mucho y donde las reglas se hacen de acuerdo a los intereses de cada uno, porque así es más interesante. Está pensado, mientras inconscientemente escucha a su madre cocinando en el piso de abajo, que tendría que llamar a Neville y a todos los demás, hacer un plan para recuperar a su amiga de Ravenclaw.

….

-Yo creo que, a pesar de que no parezca, a Harry le gustas.- dice Luna, con ese aire confidencial algo raro en ella. Pero el contenido de la oración hace a Ginny levantar la vista de su libro y sonreír un poco.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunta, acercándose un poco a ella, para que los otros alumnos que están en la biblioteca no la escuchen.

-Claro, Harry es bastante expresivo, uno se da cuenta sin necesidad de polvo de doxy.

Ginny no pregunta sobre el polvo de doxy, ya se ha acostumbrado a aquellos comentarios todo el año pasado, durante la oscura (¿o rosa?) época de Umbrigde.

Luna dice esas cosas que la dejan pensando.

….

Luna es esa amiga que siempre está, que siempre dice algo interesante, por muy inexistente que parezca (o que sea). Luna es el tipo de amiga que la divierte con sus ocurrencias, que la asombra con sus pensamientos, que la hace reír cuando pelea con Hermione, "_porque los snockark de cuernos arrugados sí existen, mi padre los está investigando"_. Por eso, por todo eso, Ginny no la puede abandonar, no cuando la necesita, no cuando un montón de mortífagos con cerebro de troll la tienen encerrada en algún lugar oscuro y deprimente. Va a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla y cuando se vuelvan a ver -porque se van a volver a ver- todo será como antes, con conversaciones salpicadas de incoherencias que son verdades para Luna y que, a la larga, son verdades para todos ellos que son sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Desde ya, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. Nos leeremos pronto!<strong>


End file.
